iKitty
by badgerfang
Summary: The iCarly gang are about to have a warrior sleepover when they are transported to the warrior world. Now they are caught in the mist of changing loyalties, a mysterious prophecy, and a threat eviler then the dark forest. ADOPTED BY coolkat123.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: my first fanfic. Not much to say. Enjoy!**

Carly heard the doorbell ring and went to answer the door. She opened it to see Sam and Freddy ready with their sleeping bags and other supplies.

"Ready for an epic warriors sleepover?" said Freddy.

"You bet," answered Carly.

Spencer came down the stairs with his luggage. "Hey guy and girls" he said, then to Sam and Freddy, "Are you positive it's O.K. with you parents for you guys to be over hear by your self?"

Sam shrugged and said, "My mom doesn't care.

Freddy replied, "My mom said it was fine. She read something in a parenting guide about 'letting you child have freedom' or something like that. It also helps that she's right across the hallway."

"Awesome, got to go," replied Spencer as he grabbed all his luggage and ran out the door. Sam and Freddy put their sleepover stuff on the couch.

Sam looked at Carly and said, "Why is he in such a rush?"

Carly replied, "He's going to an art convention."

"Cool" said Sam. "So, what warrior related activities are we going to do?"

"Calm down," Carly replied. "Put your stuff in my room then we can get started."

Freddy and Sam went upstairs with their stuff. Carly went into the kitchen to get some snacks when she was interrupted by an exited scream from Sam.

"Carly!" she yelled, " Why didn't you tell us you got a cat!"

Carly went up to her room, confused. When she entered, she saw Sam and Freddy by her computer/TV screen. As she went closer, she saw a ct hiding under the counter.

As she bent down, she said to Sam and Freddy, "I don't own a cat, and I don't think Spencer bought one." Just then, the cat came out from under the table, letting the kids see it fully. They jumped back as they saw it. The cat was a black tom, about a year or so old, with a white right paw. But that wasn't the part that shocked the iCarly gang. What did was the color around his neck. More specifically, it was the cat and dog claws and teeth that were stuck in it.

Sam looked at Carly and Freddy and said shakily, "Please tell me you two see a cat that perfectly fits the description of Scourge." The two nodded, to stunned to speak.

Then the cat looked at them and said, "You are the twoleggs that Spotedleaf sent me to get? At least you are familiar with our world, but kits?" he sighed and shook his head. "Well, I might as well do what they told me."

Freddy finally got the courage to ask, "Are you Scourge?"

The cat looked at him and said, "Who else would I be, Tigerstar?" he snorted.

Sam said, "But aren't you supposed to be dead? And why can we understand you?"

Scourge shrugged and said, "How should I know. Anyway, I'm spending to much time hear, I should send you on your way."

He waved his tail and the iCarly gang passed out.

Carly groaned and opened her eyes. She was in a forest. She saw a lake to her left and crawled over to it to splash some water on her face. When she looked into the water the gasped in shock. Staring back at her was a white she cat with amber eyes. She leaped back and collided with another cat. She looked and saw it was a smoky grey tom with green eyes.

The cat looked at her and said, "Is that you Carly?"

Carly blinked in surprise. "Yes, it's me, Freddy"

Freddy smiled. "Good. I wonder where Sam is?"

"Over hear" Both cats turned and saw a calico cat with green eyes walk over to them. Sam looked at them and said, "What just happened?"

Carly and Freddy shrugged. They heard a rustling noise in the busses and a white fluffy cat came out.

The cat looked at them and said, "Who are you?"

Carly stepped forward and said, "My name is Carly, and these are my friends Freddy and Sam." Gesturing to her friends in turn.

The white cat nodded and said, "My name is Cloudtail. I should probably take you to Firestar. Fallow me."

Carly, Sam and Freddy fallowed Cloudtail to a barrier of thorns.

"Hear we are," he said

The trio looked at each other, nodded, and went through the thorn barrier.

**AN: Scourge is good? Where will this lead? Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Carly went into the thorn barrier and gasped. The camp was huge! Sam and Freddy fallowed her and were also surprised at the sheer size of the camp. Cloudtail beckoned them with his tail.

"Come on. Firestar wants to see you in his den."

The cats followed him to a cave in the rock wall. When they went in they saw a tom with a fiery orange pelt.

"Good cloudtail. You may leave now."

The fluffy cat nodded and left.

Firestar looked at the newcomers and said, " were are you from?"

Sam, being the best at lying, said, "We lived in a forest beyond the twoleg place. A cat came to us in a dream and told us that some groups of cats needed our help."

Firestar nodded. "I see. Would you perhaps like to join our clan?"

The iCarly gang was stunned, but they accepted.

"Very well. I will make the announcement to the clan."

Firester jumped onto the highrock and called out, " let all cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrock for a clan meeting."

Soon all of the clan was gathered at the base of the highrock.

"Cats of thunderclan," Firestar began, "starclan has sent us three cats who wish to be trained in the ways of the clans. Sam, please step forward."

The calico she cat did so nervously.

"Sam, from this moment on you will be known as flowerpaw. Squirlflight," the ginger she cat looked up, "you are an amazing warrior and I hope you will pas those on to flowerpaw."

Squirlflight jumped up to the highrock and touched noses with the newly named flowerpaw, then both moved of to the side as Firestar continued. "Freddy, come forward."

Freddey gulped nervously and did as he was told. "Freddy, from this moment on you will be known as mistpaw. Cloudtail," the fluffy tom blinked in surprise, "you will be mistpaw's mentor. I hope you will teach him well."

The two cats touched noses and moved to the side. "Carly come forward."

Carly did so nervously. "Carly, from this moment on you will be known as snowpaw. Berrynose," the young tom looked up. "You have not yet had an apprentice, but I trust you will teach snowpaw well."

The two touched noses. Firestar jumped of the highrock, dismissing the clan. Two she cats, one pale gray and the other a silver and white tabby went up to the new apprentices.

"Hi, my name's Dovepaw, " said the pale gray one, "and this is my sister ivypaw" ivypaw nodded. "Do you want us to show you around camp?"

The apprentices looked at their mentors, who agreed. The older apprentices led the newer ones around camp, showing them the warriors den, the apprentices den, firestars dean, the elders den, and the medicine cats den. "

And the fresh kill pile's over their," ivypaw said as se gestured to a pile of dead mice, birds, and other prey. "Come on, let's eat," said dovepaw, gesturing the others to fallow.

She and ivypaw went ahead. The three shrugged and want over to the fresh kill pile. They looked at the unappetizing pile of dead animals and gulped. If they had a hard time eating clan food, how would they survive clan life?


	3. NOTICE

This is the same thing on Hollyleaf in wonderland and iKitty.

This fanfiction is now up for adoption. I am way to busy with school and my other fanfic, Blinx 3: The Monster Within. Message me if you would be committed to continuing this.


End file.
